Water Logged (SPNSpongebob Crossover)
by PrincessEmma13
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester find themselves in a strange place, and it takes the help of a happy yellow sponge to figure out what's up in Bikini Bottom.


Dean Winchester wandered through a door in the old, abandoned factory that he and his brother Sam were investigating. Sam was on the other side of the house, but he and his brother would send texts or make quick calls to update the other on what was happening.

As Dean ambled through this door, he noticed something. The air around him felt thicker and colder, almost like water. He disregarded this and moved on. He noticed things that were very strange. He reckoned that he hadn't realised it was an outside door.

Dean saw trees sporadically placed along the sides of the road. The trees were different than anything he'd seen before, though. They were an array of colours, ranging from green to purple to pink. And to make things weirder, they had no leaves. Along with the colourful, leafless visage, it seemed to Dean that they almost looked like... He disregarded his thought. It was impossible that they look like coral because coral is only found in the ocean.

A car zoomed by on the road running parallel to the Winchester's path. Dean covered his eyes as it passed, shielding them from an onslaught of sand. Well, that was strange. Not that Dean was unfamiliar with strange, but he could have sworn that the road they came in on was muddy.

He started to look around more the further and further he walked, and eventually, he saw a skyline in the distance. He set about following the road to the city. His eyes drifted up to the sky, trying to determine what time it was, when he noticed that it, too, was different. It was a brilliant blue; more vibrant than he'd ever seen the sky before. There also seemed to be a lack of clouds. Instead, they had been replaced with flowers. Tropical flowers, but flowers nonetheless.

_Okay... What the hell is happening to the world?_ Dean wondered. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered without hesitation, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Sammy," he answered.

"Dean, does something seem off to you?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yeah, man. The trees look like coral."

"And did you notice the sky?"

"You mean, did I notice the flowers? They were pretty hard to miss." Dean warily looked around. He was alone.

"Dean, just keep walking toward that city and we'll meet in the middle of town. We can figure out just wha-" Sam cut off. Dean stopped walking and waited. Sam didn't speak.

"Sam?!" he shouted into the receiver. Still no answer. Dean pulled his phone down, only to notice that he had run out of signal. He angrily squeezed his phone and then stopped cold. His hand. He took his phone in his other hand and put it in his pocket, all the while listing his hand to his face. He couldn't believe it. He didn't have a hand. He had a fin.

He flexed it, examining this new appendage. He still had posable thumbs, which struck him as odd, but he didn't question. Instead he looked down at his feet. They, too, had become fins. He started walking quickly, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. He saw a sign up ahead on his left, and when he passed, he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"JELLYFISH FIELDS" it read in big, scrawly writing. Sure enough, jellyfish were to be seen floating around. Dean realised that he was in some town in the middle of the ocean.

He continued along the road for a while before finally reaching the outskirts of the city. He was startled to see fish people walking around, but he figured it made sense. He approached one.

"Um.. Excuse me," he asked. The man (he assumed) turned around.

"Can I help you?" he responded in a nasally, yet monotone voice.

"Yeah. Where am I?" Dean looked the man up and down. He looked a little bit like a squid, but was obviously an octopus because he had eight arms, or legs. However you as the reader would like to look at it.

"You nitwit. You're in Bikini Bottom." The man gave a huff and walked off, mumbling about idiots, drunks, and vagabonds.

"Well then." Dean's phone rang again and he answered. "Dude. We're fish."

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Look at yourself! We're fish!"

"Dean, I'm not a fish. I'm a dolphin."

"Yeah, that's a fish."

"No, Dean. Dolphins are mammals. That's beside the point. It seems to me that I don't need to breech for air. Which is good considering I haven't quite figured out how to swim."

"Well congratulations, Princess Sam. We need to meet up. Any ideas?"

"Let's just meet in the middle of town, and then we'll go grab food. I'm starving." Dean continued walking after hanging up. He finally saw the shadow of a giant fish in on a corner, and assumed it was Sam.

"Sammy!" The fish turned around, or mammal; Dean didn't care. Instead of a tail, Sam had legs that looked like a tail split in half, and Dean reasoned that he probably had the same.

"Dude, you look ridiculous," Sam laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Dolphin Boy," Dean quipped. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"No idea, but let's talk about this over food." Dean nodded eagerly. He was always ready for food. Sam turned to a woman-fish passing by on the sidewalk. "Excuse me, Miss, but could you tell me the best place to eat in town?"

"Oh, that's easy!" she laughed. "The Krusty Krab! They have the best fry cook in the sea, you know. He even saved King Neptune once! He's a real hero!" She sauntered away.

"Thank you!" Sam called. "Guess we oughta find the Krusty Krab, huh?" Dean nodded. The brothers set off along the street, following a crowd of people who all seemed to be going to the same place. After a minute or two, they saw a huge sign that read "The Krusty Krab" and a ramshackle building underneath, which looked somewhat like a barrel.

As they passed through the door, Dean was assaulted by the smells of frying burgers. Well, he assumed they were burgers, and to his fish nose, things all smelled a little different.

When they reached the front of the line, Sam and Dean noticed a boat with a cash register in it, rather than a counter. Then, Dean noticed the man standing behind the cash register. It was that snotty man from earlier.

"Not you again," the guy drawled.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not talking to you, Ginormo. I'm talking to your midget friend."

"Hey!" Dean protested. Sam quickly put a fin in front of his brother, holding him back.

"We just want two regular... Uh... Whatevers..." Sam said quickly. The man behind the counter turned around to a window behind him.

"Two regular Krabby Patties!" he shouted.

"Coming right up, Squidward!" a chipper voice responded. Squidward turned back around and stuck out a tentacle. Sam fished around in his pockets and pulled out strange looking bills, staring at them before quickly counting out what he thought to be the right amount and handing it over.

Dean and Sam quickly found a table to sit at, and Dean gave a look to his brother.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell are we doing here?" he said in a low voice.

"Excuse me, but we don't use that kind of language here!" the chipper voice had come up to them, and the brothers looked up. Holding a tray with their food was a short, yellow... Sponge. He was obviously one of the creatures of Bikini Bottom, but he was the weirdest they'd seen. Even weirder than Sam.

"Uh, sorry," Sam apologised slowly. The sponge placed their tray on the table. "Are you the fry cook here?"

"Yep! That's me! Spongebob Squarepants, at your service!" He laughed a shrill, annoying laugh and then leaned in to fake whisper. "I'm the town hero, you know?" He pulled away and winked, then turned around and headed back to the kitchen, calling "Enjoy!" after himself.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "That's the town hero? What has he saved them from, killer sea anemone?"

"Actually, sea anemone can be very poisonous," Sam stated before taking a bite. He immediately gagged, and Dean cautiously took a bite. He groaned in satisfaction.

"Dude... This is good!"

"Speak for yourself," Sam retorted, using Dean's own line.

"Whatever man. We just need to figure out why we're here."

"Yeah. Although I think I know who brought us here." Sam's face grew grim, and Dean felt his eyebrows pull together. "I found candy wrappers around where I appeared at." Dean sighed, and looked at his brother. They both groaned,

"Trickster."

As they walked through the city, nothing seemed to be the matter. It was a happy, if not very strange, town. Still, the Winchesters couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Then, as they approached Goo Lagoon (Bikini Bottom's equivalent of a beach), they noticed people running and screaming in terror. Dean and Sam looked at each other and ran to investigate.

They couldn't believe what they saw. It looked like ordinary beans, like kidney beans or the like, except they were jumping around and knocking things over, destroying sand castles, and setting a couple of umbrellas on fire. Dean and Sam had dealt with some strange cases, but this topped the list.

"Um... Dean? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sam asked trepidatiously.

"If that's killer beans, then yes." Dean just stared, slightly entranced. "Let's see if we can catch one. Maybe we can see what makes them tick." Sam nodded in agreement, and the two ran into the thick of it all.

Catching a bean proved to be quite easy. The tricky part was getting out of there. As soon as they grabbed one, the beans suddenly honed in on the brothers, and they high-tailed it out of there.

Goo Lagoon was closed for the next few days while the local authorities directed prisoners in the cleanup process. Dean and Sam had had some trouble finding a place to stay at first, until they ran into Spongebob again. The town hero had gladly offered to let them stay with him. While he was at work on the second day the Winchesters were in town, they scared his pet snail Gary up into Spongebob's room on accident when attempting to cut open the bean.

Finally, Dean had to hold it still while Sam stabbed it repeatedly with a toothpick. Once they had made sure it wouldn't move, they cut it open. Inside was a tiny microchip.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked dumbly. He was looking through Spongebob's fridge for decent looking food. So far, only a jar of mayonnaise, which Spongebob had informed him was certainly _not_ an instrument. Dean remained puzzled about that.

"Dude, we can track this microchip back to whoever is controlling the beans!"

"Sam, why in Hell would anyone want to control beans?"

"Beats me, but they're doing it, and we need to stop them before they ransack the town."

"Alright, then. Let's get this chip out!" Dean and Sam searched all over the house, looking for a pair of tweezers but couldn't find them. They sat down in the kitchen to wait for Spongebob, who miraculously walked through the door five minutes later.

"Sam, Dean! How's it coming?" he inquired in that obnoxiously endearing voice of his.

"We need tweezers, but we couldn't find any." Spongebob frowned and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Did you check in the jellyfishing supplies? There should be a pair there!" He ran out and came back a moment later, brandishing a pair of tweezers. "Here we are!" He looked down at the bean. "Is that a microchip?" Sam and Dean nodded. "Let me get a magnifying glass." He bustled out of the room.

"Sam, you oughta get the microchip out. You're more careful," Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement and slowly maneuvered the tweezers underneath the microchip so he could pluck it out. Spongebob returned, carrying a huge microscope.

"This was all I could find," Spongebob explained. The brothers exchanged looks, and Sam carefully placed the microchip under the scope while Spongebob looked through the eyepiece. "Property of..." he read aloud. "Plankton!" He sat up quickly and made a fist. "I should've known!"

"Plankton?" Dean asked incredulously. "Is he actually a plankton?"

"Of course. Why would his name be Plankton if he wasn't one?"

"Not gonna ask..." Dean mumbled. Spongebob gathered up the microchip.

"Let's go get him." He started to walk out the front door.

"Wait!" Sam called. He and Dean ran after Spongebob, following him out of the door and down the street to a rock. "Spongebob, don't we have to know where his lair is first?"

"It's in the Chum Bucket." The Winchesters gave confused looks. "It's across the street from the Krusty Krab."

"Oohh..." they mumbled in unison.

"Patrick! Patrick open up!" Spongebob yelled, knocking on the rock. It suddenly swung upward and a pink sea star was looking at them.

"What Spongebob? It's three in the afternoon. I was still asleep," Patrick grumbled.

"Patrick! Plankton's trying to destroy Bikini Bottom!" The Winchesters stood off to the side, observing with wonder.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The rock swung down and then back up, revealing Patrick, only wearing floral print swim trunks this time. "Let's go!" Spongebob motioned to Sam and Dean to follow, and Patrick narrowed his eyes. "Who are these yahoos?"

"My name's Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're not from here," Sam explained quickly.

"You don't look like brothers."

"Well, we are," Dean said defensively.

"Ohhh. I understand," Patrick said cryptically.

"Wait. Do you think we're..?" Sam asked.

"You can be whoever you want." Patrick left it at that. "What do you do for a living?"

"We hunt monsters," Dean said bluntly. Sam gave him a _really man?_ look, and Dean shrugged.

"Very nice. More people need to do that." Patrick was dead serious.

"C'mon people! We need to go!" Spongebob intervened. They all began to walk down the street. They reached the Chum Bucket quickly. "Patrick, we need you to distract Plankton while we sneak in." He nodded. "Sam, Dean. You and I will sneak in through the back and figure out what he's using to control these beans." The brothers nodded. They had no better plan; why not trust the sponge?

Patrick entered the restaurant, and the other three snuck around to the back entrance. Sam peeked through a window to see a little green speck that he guessed was Plankton scurrying toward the front. He motioned, and they all slipped inside. After a quick survey, Dean found a computer. He cocked his head in its direction and started to approach, but Spongebob shook his head fiercely.

"What?" Dean mouthed.

"That's his computer wife, Karen," Spongebob mouthed back.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. She's quite nice once you get to know her," Spongebob's expression was earnest as he mouthed this. He looked around and pointed behind Dean. "That must be it," he whispered.

Dean turned around and grabbed the lever, but before he could pull it down, he was being bombarded with beans. An alarm sounded, and the door to the lab was thrown open, Plankton rolling a tied up Patrick into the lab.

"Spongebob, what are you doing here?" Plankton asked. "I haven't tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula since last week."

"You tried to destroy Bikini Bottom with an army of mind controlled beans," Spongebob deadpanned.

"_Touché_," Plankton conceded. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh!" Spongebob became perky again. "These are Sam and Dean! They hunt monsters!"

"Really?" The brothers nod slowly. "The world needs more monster hunters." The Winchesters were more confused than ever. "I'm assuming you two are the ones who kidnapped my precious bean? Because Spongebob isn't competent enough to catch one."

"He has a point," Spongebob concurred. Dean rolled his eyes. This was so stupid. He grabbed a hold of the lever and pulled it down before Plankton realised what was happening.

"You're through, Plankton!" The beans started to attack again, but fell over instead. Sam and Dean started to grab the beans, and Dean gave them to his brother, who went outside and burned them.

"That was a lot easier for you than I intended." Dean was taken aback. Not so much by the statement itself, but by the voice. The voice suddenly was very familiar.

"No. Are you kidding me?!" Dean screamed. Sam rushed in, and as he did, the brothers found themselves back in the warehouse, human and all. "You damn trickster! Come out and tell us why that was necessary!"

"You boys are getting better," the trickster said suddenly, appearing in front of them. "I just wanted to see how you'd deal if you were thrown into a world with different materials than you're used to. Plus, I just wanted to see you as fish." Sam made a bitchface.

"I was a dolphin. That's a mammal. Not a fish!" Dean and the trickster locked eyes. Dean rolled his eyes, and the trickster shook his head.

"Whatever," the trickster quipped. "The point is, you two yahoos passed, and now you can go. Until next time." He winked at Sam and then was gone.

"I hate tricksters," Dean said exasperatedly.

"Me too," Sam replied. "Let's get some food." Dean smiled happily, and they walked out the door, ready to resume their life of hunting monsters and demons.


End file.
